Cache
|Scenario = Bomb Defusal |group = Defusal Group Delta |Terrorists = Phoenix Connexion |Counter-Terrorists = GIGN |First appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive |Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive |Workshop = http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=163589843 Cache }} Cache (de_cache) is a custom Bomb Defusal map featured in Operation Bravo and in Operation Phoenix, available in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. With the introduction of Operation Breakout, Cache became an official map. It is now part of Active Duty in Competitive and Defusal Group Delta in Deathmatch and Casual. Unlike other maps in Active Duty, it is entirely maintained by it's creator, FMPONE. Overview Originally a custom map for Counter-Strike: Source, it was remade for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive with rebalances to fix the original's Terrorist-sided issues. The map takes place in Pripyat, Ukraine. The Chernobyl Power Plant is visible from the Terrorist spawn, along with nearby buildings and even fencing material consistent with the real-life counterpart. CT Spawn The CT Spawn is located in a garage on one side of the map. After exiting the CT Spawn, the CTs can defend Bombsite A by turning left and going past a Truck, defend Middle by going forwards and through a short pathway called CT Connector, or defend Bombsite B by turning right, which gives them access to Heaven (an elevated platform overlooking Bombsite B) or the main doors to B. T Spawn The T Spawn is located in an open field on the side opposite to the CTs. The Ts can attack Bombsite A by going right into Long A or A Main, attack Middle by go forwards through the Garage or boosting teammates onto Boost near A Main, or turn left and attack Bombsite B from B Halls. Bombsite A Bombsite A encompasses a parking area. A long slope (called Highway) connects the area to Middle. Ts can enter the area via Long A or A Main. A large freight container at the center of the Bombsite and a smaller stack of crates next to it are the central elements of the area. An elevated platform called Balcony can be accessed from a ladder near Highway. Underneath the Balcony is a large Forklift and a few boxes, giving cover for defending CTs or Ts attacking out from A Main. Opposite to Balcony is a large stack of boxes known as Boost Boxes, which can only be accessed via boosting a teammate, but provides a situationally useful hiding spot. A truck is parked near the corner from the path from CT Spawn, giving good cover for CT snipers to look into A Main. Bombsite B Bombsite B is an indoors area containing lots of stacked crates, giving good cover for defending. The area is primarily connected to B Halls via an open gate, but Vents from mid connects to a pathway on the side of the area known as Checkers (named after the checkered floor the area has). An elevated platform on the CT side of the area known as Heavens gives defending CTs a good position to overlook the area. Long A Long A is a long hallway connecting Bombsite A with the T Spawn area. The area is a long 90-degree turn, largely empty and lacking in cover. A door at the end of the hallway (nicknamed "Squeaky" by the community) connects the path to Bombsite A, making it difficult to both attack out of and into Long A. Opening the door gives a direct view to defenders near the Balcony area and the top of the slope, but defenders defending from within the freight container and crates can easily identify and eliminate players coming through the door. A Main A Main is an alternate path to Bombsite A. The path contains a single box for cover and has an open gate leading into Bombsite A. It is more exposed than Long A, but gives a better view of defenders' positions, especially defenders defending behind the freight container and the crates. Middle Middle is one of the most hotly contested areas on the map. As its name states, it is located at the middle of the map. It is a large, open area with a small building on one side (known as Mid Roofs) and is otherwise empty. It connects to CT Spawn via CT Connector, T Spawn via Garage, Bombsite A via Highways (a long slope), and Bombsite B via an air vent passageway on T side of the area. Ts can access this area by going through T Mid, an open gate with little cover but a quick way into vents. They can also go into the area by boosting teammates up to an otherwise inaccessible platform near A Main, which overlooks much of Middle but is completely exposed. CTs can get cover against attacking Ts by retreating into the CT Connector or by sitting behind the small building, in an area known as Sand Bags. CTs coming down from the slope can also take cover behind a white box sitting right next to the slope known as White. B Halls B Halls is the primary access route to Bombsite B for Ts. It is a C-shaped hallway connected to Garage via a small pathway known as Dumpster. It connects to Checkers and Bombsite B via two open gates. A courtyard on the side of the halls looks at a window directly above Bombsite B. Its primary use is for attacking Ts to throw grenades into Bombsite B before attacking. : :*Fix for vent break sound. ; : :*Fixed sound-spam when shooting at vent in Checkers through a prop :*Clipping improvements :*Optimizations ; : :*Minor bug fixes ; : :*Added graffiti to commemorate ESL One Cologne 2016. ; : :*Minor bug fixes ; : :*Forklift :*with :*roof ; : :* Visibility improvements based on color-blind player feedback :* Texture improvements :* New vent models :* Added subtle markers for grenade throws (thanks James Bardolph) :* Added plant-zone decals to Bombsite B :* Added graphic for “Sun-room” (thanks Thurnip) :* Fixed fade distance on crate in checkers :* Fixed weapons being irretrievable under vent :* Fixed all known bomb-stuck spots :* Fixed an exploit involving flashbangs from mid into checkers :* Fixed pixelwalks at mid, T-Spawn, A main, A site :* Improved .nav mesh (thanks p_NM) ; : :*Fixed one-way texture at Quad boxes :*Improved visibility of vents :*Fixed pixelwalk at B fences :*Improved matching of foot-step sounds and ground materials across the map ; : :*Fixed various minor bugs ; : :*Fixed multiple bomb-stuck spots :*Fixed an issue where saving CTs could be seen on radar from outside spawn :*Fixed an annoying issue where grenades would collide with ground geometry map-wide :*Deleted a problematic glass pane in mid (thanks RoF Anders) :*Ensured tarps on crates are actually spammable ; : :*Exploit fix in Bombsite B. ; : :* Added solidity to gates in b halls and ct garage to allow for nade creativity. :* Improved readability in B heaven. :* Improved readability by quad. :* Improved lighting by forklift. :* Improved prop-consistency by quad by adding more rigid edges. :* Increased visibility in vent. :* Fixed missing texture issues. :* Fixed various lighting issues. :* Fixed texture translation issues. :* Added clipping to prevent an exploit boost. :* Slightly increased vent lighting. :* Minor but important change to shadowing in some rooms. ; : :* Fixed visibility exploit around pipe at mid. :* More translation fixes. :* Fixed multiple one-way wallbanging issues. :* Made catwalks wallbangable. :* Fixed issue where grenades would get stuck on thin wall panels. :* Smoothed movement around generator for less abrupt movement restriction. :* Improved readability around Quad. :* Further improved readability at Heaven. ; : :*Fixed lighting on prop in CT spawn. :*Fixed buggy wallbangs at A main and B halls. :*Fixed issue with dropping bomb behind spools in mid warehouse. ; : :*Fixed bugs in Gwalior, Cache, Ali, Seaside and Agency. }} Behind the Scenes * If you try to decompile and then compile a new version of Cache, the compiler will not be able to compile the map because it has reached the limit of the number of brushes. Probably this map was created in Source 2. Trivia * The Cache Collection was introduced before the ESL One 2014 tournament, and was originally only available in a souvenir packages. *The map contains several signs with the word "ЧАЕС" printed on them, the letters stand for Чорнобильська Атомна Електростанція, Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant in Ukrainian. * Despite the map being set in Chernobyl, the truck near the Terrorist spawn has a California plate on it. * Despite taking place in Ukraine, the counter-terrorists are GIGN, which are French. * Situated on "Heaven" (B site) there are a stack of boxes with one ripped open, which contains a rack of AK-47s that cannot be picked up. Similarly, there is an unusable weapon rack on B site, which contains an AWP, SSG 08, among other weapons. *A graffiti at B site showing a winged man with an AWP was added after an incident in ESL One Cologne 2016 where professional player Oleksandr "s1mple" Kostylev dropped from B Heaven with an AWP and killed two enemy players without using his scope. The graffiti also shows the scope falling off the AWP, referencing that his kills were "noscopes", or shots fired without using the scope.https://www.reddit.com/r/GlobalOffensive/comments/4sd6ch/s1mple_new_cache_graffiti/ uk:Cache Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Bomb maps Category:Community Bomb maps Category:Operation Bravo maps Category:Operation Phoenix maps Category:Defusal Group Delta